


Codex entry: Letter to Alistair

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found attached to the back of Duncan's Shield in the Grey Warden Vault in Denerim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex entry: Letter to Alistair

Alistair,

If you are reading this letter, then it must mean my life has come to an end. I write this to you not so you can mourn, but so that you can heal. I may be a strong man, but I am an old man, and have lived quite a fulfilling life. You are aware my nightmares have returned, and I am thankful should the Maker decide to spare me the fate of the taint claiming my mind.

We never spoke of your father, Maric, but it is time for you to know his true feelings towards you. Though you may feel your father abandoned you, this was not the case within his heart. I had spent a great deal of time along Maric's side, and he spoke of you often. While he couldn't be there for you himself, you have been watched over your entire life by those he trusted. Never doubt that he loved you, for he did.

I was conscripted when I was barely more than a boy. I have lived out my years serving the Grey Wardens, and am proud to have been amongst their ranks. Although I was never provided with the opportunity to have a child as I had once dreamed, I believe that wish was granted by the Maker when you came into my life. You are Maric's son. You are my son.

Remember the words of The Joining: one day, we shall join you again. May the Maker always watch over you and keep you safe.

Duncan

_~Found attached to the back of Duncan's Shield in the Grey Warden Vault, believed to have been written after Daveth's conscription in Denerim before the Battle of Ostagar._


End file.
